Volkswagen
"VW" redirects here. 1937–1945 1937–1939 Volkswagen was founded on May 28, 1937 by the German Labour Front. 1939–1945 In 1939, the logo was modified prior to World War II. 1945–1948 In 1945, the logo was modified after the end of World War II. 1948–present 1948–1960 In 1948, the logo is became a circle with the VW of the previous logos retained. 1960–1967 In 1960, the logo was made black and was contained within a square. 1967–1978 In 1967, the logo dropped the square and became azure in color. 1978–1989 In 1978, the colours of the previous logo were inverted. 1989–1995 The logo used during this time period was a colored version of the 1945 logo. The V was brought closer to the W and the outer ring of the logo became thinner. 1995–2000 In 1995, the logo had a darker shade of blue than before. Some minor modifications were made to the logo itself, such as making the outer ring thicker. 1999–2000 In 1999, the previous logo was slightly modified to have a blue gradient. This variant only appeared on promotional material and was used as a testbed for the 2000 logo. 2000–2019 2000–2010 The logo received a semi-3D look to update itself for the new millennium. 2010–2012 In 2010, Volkswagen got a new logo which became slightly modified into fully 3D. 2012–present In 2012, Volkswagen introduced a new logo with the silver lettering appearing to have a shine, as well as the reflection from the 2000 logo (see above) reinstated. The then-current logo was unveiled on September 4, 2012, with the world premiere of the 2013 Volkswagen Golf Mk7 in Berlin. Still being used in Europe and other countries, as well as the official website. Volkswagen Das Auto.png|Logo with "Das Auto" slogan (2012-2014) Volkswagen Das Auto 2015.png|Logo with "Das Auto" slogan (2014) 2019–2020 (United States) On 5 June 2019, Volkswagen refreshed their logo in the United States as a 2D black-and-white version of their 1945 logo. This variant debuted in a TV commercial where the company acknowledges the 2015 emissions scandal and launches its entry into electric vehicles. They used the P.R. disaster as a pivot towards the dramatic change with the tagline In the darkness, we found the light. The logo appears at the end of the spot. The new logo was implemented on Volkswagen's social media in the United States, but it was later confirmed in September that the new logo, revealed in Frankfurt, will replace this one in 2020. Volkswagen with wordmark 2019.svg|Version with wordmark. Volkswagen Drive Bigger.svg|Version with "Drive Bigger" slogan 2019–present In July 2019, it emerged that Volkswagen is planning a more substantial, globally revamp of their logo, following their June refresh in the United States. The new logo debuted on jerseys for German football club VfL WolfsburgVfL Wolfsburg - Wolfsburg goes crazy for the new shirt and Canadian football clubs HFX Wanderers FC and Pacific FC.Waking The Red - Canadian Premier League reveals stunning 2019 kits The logo also appeared as a vehicle badge in photos of a prototype on the 2020 Golf Mk8 Carscoops - 2020 Golf Mk8 Hides New Volkswagen Logo In Plain Sight as well as global LGBTQ+ campaign entitled "We Drive Proud". The new branding was officially revealed at the Frankfurt Motor Show on September 9, 2019, along with the new ID.3 hatchback. The rebrand also features a new sound logo with a female voiceover saying "Volkswagen", to be used in advertising and in their vehicles' startup. The new logo was released to Europe just after the reveal, followed by China in October and eventually North and South America in 2020. References External links *Volkswagen *Volkswagen Classic (German) Category:Motor vehicles Category:Automotives Category:Automotive companies Category:Cars Category:Manufacturers in Germany Category:Volkswagen Group Category:Wolfsburg, Germany Category:Germany Category:International Category:1937 Category:Manufacturers in Italy Category:Manufacturers in the United Kingdom Category:Manufacturers in the United States Category:Car companies in the United Kingdom Category:Car companies in Ireland Category:Car companies in Germany Category:Car companies in the United States Category:Car companies in Canada Category:Car companies in Slovakia Category:Car companies in China Category:Car companies in India Category:Car companies in Indonesia Category:Car companies in Russia Category:Car companies in Malaysia Category:Car companies in Brazil Category:2019